<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mostly Regis smut hcs by Goblin_Dusy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673132">Mostly Regis smut hcs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy'>Goblin_Dusy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender is kinda a mess, Headcanon, Multi, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_Dusy/pseuds/Goblin_Dusy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of smut hcs and imagines</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dettlaff van der Eretein &amp; Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Dettlaff van der Eretein/Original Female Character(s), Dettlaff van der Eretein/Reader, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s), Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mostly Regis smut hcs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisaweapon/gifts">silenceisaweapon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look, I'm not good at smut so here the fuck we go</p><p>Gharashambles/ silenceisaweapon helped quite a bit here too 💛</p><p> </p><p>Regis is the ultimate switch, though he does have top vibes. He just goes with the flow. </p><p>Legit peg this man, or dick him down. He'll love it. But if you tease him, over stimulate him and dick him down, expect him to shiver, whimpering as he says absolute nonsense in common and vampiric. Gripping at the sheets, anywhere on the bed or you, your shoulders and hips. Accidentally drawing blood, definitely driving Regis more crazy. Give him a hand job while he is like this and he'll cum hard. But doing another round and he will lose it, in a good way of course. Instead of his whimpering mess, he'll  go feral. But still a huge mess, he'll just be growling, screaming like he's in intense heat. In his vampire form, he tries hard not to hurt you. But he'll buck into you, hell he might even ride you. Regis will last much longer in this form but not that long. After him cumming again, he'll be tired, so give him some good aftercare. Clean up, or else he'll scold you, then spoon that man. Spoil him in kisses and nips on the neck. He'll legit purr.</p><p>Then a lecture the next day that it was dangerous for him to be in his feral form, but you love it.</p><p>His ass is never sore afterwards, let's assume it's a vampire thing lolol.</p><p>Okay, but he also loves being dommed and just having soft sex as you shower each other with affection. In moments like these, he will suggest drinking a little bit of blood. Again a trust thing, but it means a lot for Regis if you agree. It's like a form of bonding, though he wouldn’t let you drink his blood for many reasons, mostly because humans can't handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Now for Dom Regis ohoho</p><p> </p><p>I feel like he'd could make a scent that could make S/o just absolutely horny</p><p>Or even making a scent where he and Dettlaff will go into their Feral forms but only from heat</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he makes a special medicine that takes like candy but enhances your senses which is perfect for tying you up, blinding you and just having his way with you</p><p> </p><p>When Regis decides to take charge both his focus and patience are intense. He will have the patience not to rush the experience and the focus to make sure it remains safe and enjoyable. His black eyes will monitor every twitch of your body, hear every inhale deepening as your arousal furthers and watch you for any signs of discomfort. </p><p> </p><p>I would imagine Regis is very fond of incorporating toys into bedroom play. The ability to give you pleasure as he remains seemingly aloof and cool is a special pleasure in and of itself to him. Just as he can be hands-on, pushing and pinning you into whatever position he desires through sheer strength alone he also enjoys the ability to sit back and tease you, leaving you swimming in anticipation of the next stroke of his hand or the deft, devilish twist of a toy. Leaving you bound and on the edge as he reads in his favorite chair he’s dragged to the bedside is a personal favorite of his, occasionally reaching over to pluck a nipple or stroke where you ache most. Depending on the setting, perhaps he cranks the power up on the vibrator he’s placed inside you, or gently tugs at a decorative plug as he admires how it looks in you.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here kitten~"</p><p> </p><p>Etc:</p><p>Ugh imagine if you're only in your panties, Regis is behind you, breathing against your neck, and his huge hands grip at your chest soon traveling down, one playing with your painties rim and the other cupping your womanhood</p><p> </p><p>And moves your panties to the side, dripping his fingers ever so slowly in you. Soon with his free hand, he very lightly grabs your neck and starts nibbling. But nibbling lightly</p><p> </p><p>Also having Dettlaff watch too, he's not wearing a shirt so you can see those pretty muscles but can see his buldge in his pants already </p><p>And he's biting his lip as Regis teases you</p><p> </p><p>Another thing, those two would love to fuck you in front of a mirrior, even though you can't see them but you can so see yourself becoming a mess</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Imagine running from the vampire boys and your back hits Dettlaff and he just grabs your legs, lifting you, spreading your legs. Nipping at your neck. And Regis watches for a bit before ripping your clothes off, kissing down your body. But when he's near your crotch he takes Dettlaff's dick out and starts giving him a bj just to tease you</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Bruh what if they just go into aggressive heat, fighting each other then like totally fucking infront of you </p><p> </p><p>I just love the idea of someone is on the period and the two going into heat and I'm so sorry</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Regis and Dettlaff spend their strawberry moon with you. Spending time in just pajamas under the stary sky. Soon you're on top of Dettlaff, fucking slowly in the grass. Regis humming at the sight. Yet joining you two. Double penetration, but soft and sweet sex. Oh how the pink moon glows on you, drives the vampires crazy. Soon nipping you hard enough for blood. Both just taking a little drink. A way to bond with their s/o as they moan along with them. Well moaning as the vampires mumble sweet nothings to you</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Dettlaff sucking some blood, kneeding your chest, as Regis eats you out</p><p>Okay but look, those two could find all of your ticks and use them all as they fuck you</p><p>Regis so uses toys, on himself, on Dettlaff and on you</p><p>He's a toy master</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>So imagine Regis cuddling with you, both of you nude. But he starts teasing you, licking your nape with the tip of his tongue, making you shiver. He is just so grabby as he soon gets rather bitey. But then he leaves, grabbing a very special lube he made. And he gets behind you, and covers his fingers in that lube. First playing with your nub, then dipping his fingers in you to spread the lube in you. Then putting more lube on his fingers, gently fingering your ass for him. Regis lifts you up, as he's in your ass, though he calls for Dettlaff. And of course he comes in, wide eyed, Stripping at the speed of light, and already hard after seeing your legs spread out inviting him thanks to Regis holding your legs. He slipped in, and the three of you have a soft dp. </p><p>The lube totally making you more sensitive. So you're rather needy, after begging, Dettlaff laid on the bed, you on top. Regis above you but pinning your back with his arms, your face buried in Dettlaff's chest. Then Dettlaff gripping at your hips, keeping them up as they both pound in you. Ofc you came first, and the two kept going,  though slowing down to start again. Once you're close, you felt them swell, twitching. Soon filling you as you came again. All. three of you are just a panting mess. The vampires still stayed hard, kinda acts like a vampire knot. But soon they pull out, satisfacted</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Regis could do amazing things, he could put a special lube on a strap on and make it feel like its a real dick </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Okay but Regis could make a potion where he could weaken both him and Dettlaff but making them horny yet last even longer. So fun teasing hours</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Misting through sex</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Imagine Dettlaff caught you masturbating, tots just staring for a long time and then you jump </p><p>But then make him watch you as you come undone as a lil punishment </p><p>You just drive him crazy, grabbing your thighs and dragging you to his face to be rewarded with the best oral you ever had</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Once in a while Regis will indulge in letting you drink a small amount of his blood, either from his chest, neck, or his own mouth. He cannot risk drinking from a non-vampiric lover but the sight of blood smeared across your lips or the scent of copper on your breath as you kiss him are enough to awaken his more bestial instincts. He won’t suffer a total loss of control but it’s enough to make his every action more firm, more desperate. Perhaps he’ll clutch you tight enough to leave light bruising, or his thrusts will be a bit wilder, or where you only felt cool lips and a tongue on your throat you now feel the careful points of razor sharp fangs dragging and catching on your skin but not penetrating. Maybe you’ll hear ripping above your shoulder and turn your head to find he’s sunk those incredibly long claws of his into the bedding. Above all you are still comfortable and not frightened, he’s explained to you many times that when those instincts are toyed with he still sees you as a mate and not a prey item and while he cannot allow himself to take blood from you the thought of providing for you in that way from his own body is a powerful sexual stimulant to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>